


Thos Beans

by akgerhardt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Borrower and Beans, Eventual soft/safe/willing, Fearplay, Fluff, Food Kink, Giant/Tiny, Indigestion/Stomachache, Male Giants, Mouthplay, Oral, Rubs, Taco Bell Propaganda, Threesome, Voyeur (aka Voreyeur), micro/macro, regurgitation, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: I had the pleasure of editing the intro to this fic and writing the rest, featuring Chiriil's characters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiriil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiriil/gifts).



You stood in the shadows, just out of sight as the two men lumbered around their kitchen. From your position in the corner of the room, peeking past the fridge, you could see them clearly- the pale one with soft, wavy white hair, called "Neal," and the brunette with pointed ears, called "Jason." You’d learned their names within the few weeks you’d been there thanks to the incessant banter. Their dynamic was worthy of a sitcom.

That day, Neal had brought home a brown bag full of food. The aroma wafting over led you to believe that it was full of _delicious_ food. They spoke for a moment, but you were too overwhelmed with hunger to listen. Neal set the bag on the kitchen table, and then they went outside. He had brought home this kind of food before, but it was never left unattended…

You scurried out from your hiding spot and began scaling the leg of the table using a grappling hook you had fashioned out of thread and a fishing lure, borrowed from an old bean couple who later called an exterminator. You hadn't had much luck with, well, any other house you'd squatted in the walls of, but you were determined to make this one work.

Fueled by desire, you made it to the top in record time and set to surmounting the next obstacle. The bag was tall and foreboding, adorned with a picture of a bell. Your grappling hook would tear it in a noticeable fashion. However, cutting a slit big enough for you to crawl through probably wouldn't draw attention. You pulled out your small knife, made of sharpened plastic, and slashed the brown paper barrier to reach its hidden treasure.  

From outside of the bag, it was tantalizing, but inside you could barely think of anything other than the food you were about to eat. Each individual piece was covered in a thin white wrap that read either “TACO” or “BURRITO,” which you easily tore open. You didn't know what those words meant, but you didn't care- they smelled identical and looked like they were made with the same (or similar) ingredients. Using your knife, you cut a sliver of soft white tortilla off of a taco and used it to scoop some filling, melted cheese, and lettuce out of the rest of the shell. Taking a bite, you were amazed.

You’d never had this combination of food before, and it was pure bliss. Your enjoyment was cut short, however, when the front door opened. You scooped what you could into a square of plastic wrap and tied it up, putting it in your rucksack. Hurrying, you slid back out of the bag and began to slide down to the floor, hearing footsteps approaching.

Right as you reached the ground, the footsteps stopped. You turned and looked up, seeing two sets of eyes locked on you. Both you and the towering figures stared in shock for a moment, but then, with a smirk, Neal took a step closer.  

That was motivation enough to run. You had been seen, which was bad, but if you could just escape and hide for a bit you’d be able to grab your things and move to a new home. Sprinting across the floor, lost in the knowledge that you had just been spotted by not one but _two_ people, you didn’t notice the approaching shoe until it stomped right in front of you. Sliding to a halt, you tried taking off in the opposite direction. You managed to cross several inches of slippery linoleum before the other shoe slammed down. You tripped, splaying against it, and a hand descended upon you.  

You were picked up by Neal and brought to his pale face. He grinned and tilted his head, green-tipped curls bouncing. You hated how pretty and suave he could be- it was way worse now that you were face-to-body.

     “Look at you,” he purred, amusement thick in his voice. “What are you doing in here, huh?”

Before you could manage to squeak out an answer, he flipped you upside down and shook the contents of your rucksack onto his open palm. You just continued to tremble.

     “Are you trying to take my food? That’s cute, but I’m hungry, you know.” He lifted you up, still holding you by your ankles, and dangled you over his mouth. He licked his lips in a manner that would seem playful if it wasn’t so terrifying.  

          “Neal, stop,” Jason said firmly, walking up behind him. 

Neal let you dangle for a short while longer, but then slowly lowered you onto his palm. “Fine,” he huffed. “I probably wasn't going to swallow.” He smirked down at you again deviously as Jason peered over his shoulder.

Neal tossed you up and down in his palm a couple times, like a toy. You yelped, and Jason grasped his wrist. 

     “Aw, come on! I’m just playing with it.”

          “ _Them_ ,” Jason corrected him. “They’re tiny...” he murmured, looking you over with a pitying expression. “- but they’re still a person. Let them go.”

Neal rolled his eyes. “Right,” he said sarcastically as he set you down on the floor. He nudged you when you remained frozen. “Shoo!”

He turned and walked to the bag, tossing a burrito to Jason. You snapped out of it and began to run off, then jumped when another foot came down right behind you. You turned to face the giant looming over you, body shaking.

It was just Jason. He had pulled off a bit of his tortilla and wrapped it around some beans like a miniature burrito, large enough to last days if kept fresh. He seemed to be… offering it to you? You reached forward, then hesitated.

          “It’s alright, you can take it,” he whispered, smiling.

You quickly snatched it out of his hands, wrapping it up and putting it in your backpack before remembering to express your gratitude. He chuckled.

          “If you need anything, just find me, alright?”

You nodded, backing away before turning and running behind the fridge. Maybe being seen wouldn’t be so bad…

* * *

 “Maybe” was an understatement. Once you were able to recover, you found yourself drawn to the one called Jason. You snuck out more often, and you gradually became less afraid each time he noticed you. Communication was difficult at first, but the two of you managed to get a dialogue going. His kind eyes and gentle manner always put you at ease, and you started helping him with tasks that required precision or difficult-to-reach spots in exchange for treats and supplies. He undoubtedly would have continued to provide them, but you wanted to reciprocate and feel as if they were earned.

The two of you started watching movies together, and he gave you his old phone to play with. The internet provided endless entertainment and enlightenment on the many mysteries that lay beyond the only world you’d ever known. After weeks of coaxing, he convinced you to take a trip in his hoodie pocket to go sightseeing around the city. You shared a soft pretzel and enjoyed the beautiful day, more excited than nervous at all there was to take in. There were enormous buildings, vehicles, and animals, along with far too many beans. Still, it was fascinating to see how they lived their lives. You wished you had their infrastructure, namely a tiny plumbing system and electricity grid. Safe walkways, social gathering places and stores for borrowers, and miniature libraries were out of the realm of possibilities, but Jason was eager to construct a terrarium for you to experience nature with. He even surprised you one night by revealing a dollhouse that he had found on a curb and cleaned up for you. You threw your arms around his finger in the most tender hug you could manage. You were grateful just to have a companion and be able to walk through their house without having to avoid being seen. Together, you furnished your abode, and he proceeded to take you on more adventures in his spare time.

Your new lack of fear and hesitation should have been indication enough that you had become overconfident. You stopped worrying about Neal because Jason offered protection against him. Sure, sometimes he caught you or stuck cups over you when Jason wasn't looking, but you knew you could count on him to come to your rescue.

Nothing bad would happen as long as he was there, so you explored freely, trying things and going places that you had never dreamed of before. You either won the bean lottery or lost your marbles, and you doubt that other borrowers would even believe the turn in events. Friendly interactions were unheard of to your knowledge.

Unbeknownst to you, Jason had always made sure to be home when Neal was and changed his schedule just to keep you safe. The day that he ran late, you were sitting contently on the table as usual, munching sugar from the packet he intentionally left out as you waited for him to arrive. After a long while, you heard the thunder of footsteps scaling stairs. The key jingled, and the door was swung open carelessly before being slammed shut again. It was Neal.

He looked like he had a bad day, or, at least, was in a bad mood. He spotted you, eyes lighting up. You gulped, filled with trepidation.

     “Your mighty hero made me walk home. Looks like it's just the two of us, huh? And just in time for my afternoon snack! Whatever will you do?”

You were already scrambling to get down and flee. He just laughed, sauntering over and plucking you up by the thread of your grappling hook. You regretted not bringing the toy parachute Jason gave you. You were holding on at the mercy of his roommate, who was quite literally tinged green with envy. You knew where this was going from the start; he was just interrupted the first time.

You closed your eyes and let go. He made a startled noise but managed to stop your fall, tisking as he carried you over to the couch.

     “Now, now. You have a debt to pay, remember? I've been _starving_ ever since you stole from me, and I'll be damned if you're not going to fill the place of that morsel.”

He pinned you under his thumb and grinned wickedly, teeth just inches away from your body. You trembled, tears forming as you struggled in vain. He ran his tongue over the side of your face, pausing to savor the taste.

     “Mm, salty~”

You would have laughed if you weren't so terrified and disgusted.

He relieved the pressure to let you try to escape, jostling you roughly with each thwarted attempt. He chuckled at the entertainment you provided. Finally, you collapsed from exhaustion, chest heaving.

     “I have to say, you really worked up my appetite.”

With that, he plucked you off his palm with two fingers and tossed you around for a bit before dangling you above his maw once more. He held your fearful gaze for a moment, smirking and then dropping you in. His mouth was equally cruel, and you just barely managed to avoid his sharp teeth. You clung onto the tendon under his tongue when you were rolled there, and he huffed with annoyance, light flooding back in as he parted his lips to flick you loose with a fingernail. He tilted his head back and swallowed after that, seeming to have gotten bored and decided not to waste more time. You took a deep breath before being squished by his throat muscles, completely engulfed. You weren’t big enough to require more than one gulp, so you figured he poked at you and followed your descent just for his amusement. Once you fell through the opening, he sloshed you around, teasing and enjoying the way you were flung against his walls.

      “You weren’t even remotely satisfying- a pity, since the least you could do was be a tasty treat… At least I'm done third-wheeling,” he sighed, patting his stomach as his voice reverberated. You slipped once more as he shifted to recline on the couch.

You did your best to fight the organ, but only ended up causing indigestion and making the surrounding noises worse. Your shouts for Jason were most likely drowned out by the loudness and muffled under his skin. Still, you had no intention to go easily.

     “Such a feisty little butterfly,” he grumbled, pushing down. You kicked, hard, triggering hiccups.

The seconds felt like minutes, and the minutes felt like hours, but you refused to give up.

Finally, above the din, you heard your bean return, lamenting about the day he had. He immediately noticed your absence.

           “Where are they?”

     “Took too *hic* long; can’t expect it to be waiting.”

You frowned at that. Of course you’d wait for him! Channeling all of your energy, you pummeled the outer wall. Neal actually groaned, dousing you with another sip of seltzer in retaliation. You were giving him one hell of a bellyache.

           “You alright?”

     “Yeah, just- mnn, something I ate...”

You felt a gentler hand rub above you pensively and managed to make yourself palpable.

           “... It moved.”

     “Oh? Guess I'm pregnant, hah.”

…

           “Seriously?! I thought you were better than this!”

     “Nope,” he hummed.

           “Cough them up, or I'll make you.”

     “Nah.”

There was an altercation, and then he hoisted him over the couch, locking his arms around Neal’s and proceeding to do something akin to the Heimlich maneuver. He gagged as you were forced back into his throat and worked upwards. When you fell onto the soft cushion, you sputtered and gasped for air, drying your face on the fabric. Jason looked down in relief, hurrying to tend to you. You survived, you thought tiredly, smiling at him as he carefully scooped you up and cradled you to his chest, carrying you off to get clean.


	2. Chapter 2

Things more or less settled down after that- Jason could come and go freely, knowing that Neal wouldn't attempt anymore unsolicited vore. Neal was grumpy at first, and you realized that he saw you as a threat to their relationship. He’s not one to talk about feelings or anything of the sort, but it's clear that they have a special bond and he's likely afraid that you'll come between them. You try to be friendly and reassuring, but he won't have it. Every now and then, though, he seems to show his affection through teasing and harmless pranks. You like to think he's warming up to you, or at least getting used to your presence.

The two of them are trying to bake one day, which is kind of hilarious to watch. You don't know the first thing about making confections, but you’re pretty sure they're doing it wrong. You don't want to interrupt their moment, so you watch from afar, giggling quietly when Neal licks a splotch of brownie batter off of Jason's nose. He hears you with his way-too-sensitive ears, glancing up mischievously. Oh, shit. Your cover is blown.

He waltzes over to the cabinet above you, pretending to grab ingredients but snatching you instead with his free hand. He plops you into the nearest bowl of batter, which is full of thick Party Cake mix. It smells and tastes damn good, so you can't really complain. Jason is oblivious to your presence, which is amusing until Neal scoops you up on a large spoon, covering all but your head.

     “Close your eyes, babe. I want you to guess what flavor this is.”

He complies, parting his lovely lips to let Neal feed him. You’re stuck in the glob of sweetness, and Neal has the music playing loud enough to drown out your voice. He slips the spoon in, and Jason closes around it, sucking lightly with a pleased hum as he licks it clean. It was a big mouthful, but his tongue wears it away as he savors it, rolling you around in the wet heat. When he gets to your “surprise” inside, he takes a moment to feel out your details before sliding you into his palm.

           “... Neal, what the fuck. I- I could have-”

     “How'd it taste?”

He's blushing, but you’re no better off. He makes eye contact with you quickly, then looks away, turning his attention to shutting off the music.

           “I'm so sorry; I must have traumatized you…”

You shake your head, patting his thumb which crooks closer in response.

“It was… nice,” you manage embarrassedly. He gapes.

     “No need to thank me~”

          “You’re a bastard.”

     “But I'm _your_ bastard,” he grins. “C’mon, aren’t you hungry?”

He rests his chin on his shoulder, snaking a hand up his shirt.

         “I'm full of half-assed desserts,” he grumbles. Neal just plucks you from his palm, pressing you against Jason's warm tummy and rubbing in gentle circles before stopping to let you listen to (and feel) them churning away, bubbling and squelching.

     “What do you think? Is there room for _one_ more treat?”

You put your hand on his skin, rubbing it as well when Jason shows no signs of discomfort, just flusteredness. His abdominal pulse is racing, and he swallows nervously, which just triggers another series of sounds.

“If you want, you- you can...”

    “Look, I'll make it more appetizing.”

He sets you back on the spoon, then swirls blue icing and sprinkles atop you and dunks your lower half in the brownie batter. You look like a goddamn cupcake.

Jason softens his gaze amusedly, proceeding to cast a protection spell on you. It took you an embarrassing amount of time to realize that they aren't normal beans. You wonder if they're even human, and at this point you're afraid to ask. Regardless of what they are, you know that you're safe. You like to think Neal was just trying to scare you before, but you may never get an explanation. He samples icing off the back of your head with a casual lick, then brings you closer to Jason. You smile encouragingly, and he places a kiss on half your body, licking his lips afterwards.

...

“I feel gross… so sticky-”

           “Wait one sec; I'll grab a towel.”

“No, I want the succ!”

He snorts, and Neal covers his face in vicarious humiliation. Convinced of your willingness, he carefully places you back in his mouth and takes his time cleaning every bit of sugar off of you with his pointed tongue. Once he's succeeded, he plops you into a mug of warm, soapy water. You huff.

“Thanks… but-”

           “Got cold feet at the last minute… Cold gut, whatever. Sorry to disappoint.”

“It’s ok! You don't havta do anything you're not comfortable with- in fact, I'd rather you didn’t. It's only fun if everyone’s enjoying themselves, ya know?”

He nods shyly, flashing a grateful smile.

     “Well, if you're not gonna eat it, can I?”

           “I think you should ask them.”

     “Ugh, fine… Can I vore you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by that polyvore post I saw on tumblr ages ago, haha.

"... Is it safe?"

      "I mean, we cast spells for that specific purpose. C'mon, you were jumping down his throat five minutes ago."

"Yeah, because I trust him! You- You tried to..."

      "Aw, shit, you really fell for that? I wasn't _actually_ gonna hurt you. I use magic too, pipsqueak. Thought it was obvious when I spat you out perfectly fine."

...

"How was I supposed to know?! You practically traumatized me!"

      "Don't make me feel bad; I was just tryin' to scare you off..."

Jason clears his throat, reminding you both of his presence.

            "I think we can compromise. I'll stick with him the whole time, ok?"

You fidget, then nod reluctantly. He beams.

      "Ugh, fine... but don't just stand there."

            "I won't~"

He scoops you up carefully to kiss you again, and you relax under his gentle touches. He lets you undress before bathing you with his tongue teasingly, rolling you around and making you a flustered mess when he concentrates the pressure into the tip.

      "Sharing is caring," Neal grumbles.

He simply slips you into his mouth, squishing you to the roof. There's a muffled commotion outside, and then his lips part again. He lowers you for Neal to lick, closing the gap between them to submerge you in dark warmth once again. You're passed back and forth through the plush, pulsating slickness more haphazardly as they get caught up in the moment. Soon, you’re being jostled by both tongues at once. They feel you out, swirling their textured tastebuds all over your form to savor you. You’re beyond wet at this point, and you would have lost track of whose mouth you were in if not for their distinct, nonhuman tongues. 

Finally, you end up in Neal’s, and Jason relents, pushing you further back. Neal tilts his head to let you slide down, then swallows. It’s less scary this time, considering that you were prepared for it. What you didn’t anticipate was the press of soft lips against your lump and a finger too light to be Neal’s, tracing your decent. Neal’s breath hitches, and his heartbeat quickens as he continues. When you eventually reach the entrance, you wiggle through and splash into a shallow pool of dissolved icing. He was good on his word, acids gone and air breathable. (You hadn't exactly been calm enough to notice the first time.)

He fails to stifle a moan as a hand rubs against you. Jason proceeds to nuzzle his stomach, pressing a kiss above you.

            "Mm, my two favorite people in one... It’s like a mint chocolate vorgy."

      "... That’s just about the least sexy thing you could- nnng."

As the movements and noises amplify, you can only guess that they’re doing the sideways tango. You’re thoroughly covered in icing from all of the sloshing and bouncing, but you also kinda have the best seat in the house. You gave them plenty of privacy until now (although they often got so loud that even turning the television volume to the max couldn't muffle it). They seem to have decided to invoreporate you into their intimacy, at least under these circumstances. You consider it a privilege. Jason captured your heart early on, and Neal... well, Neal is Neal, and even when he had you scared shitless you couldn't deny his attractiveness or charm. Knowing that he was just being a harmless ass makes you feel a lot better about him.

You start massaging his walls to express your appreciation, and he makes the most erotic sound you've ever heard, encouraging you to up your game. Jason murmurs praises to both of you, while Neal’s a jumbled mess of vague positive affirmations.

      "Fuck... god, yes, yes, right there-  _so good..."_ he purrs between moans and whines. His muscles are tensing around you, temperature spiking. You figure he's close.

            "Such a lovely look on you... and tucked away, deep inside where no one but us would know... See what happens when you play nice? You get stussy action _and_ this dick," he pants.

They become more verbal but less coherent in pleasure, speeding up until they peak. You’re caught up in the squeezing clenches until he comes down, breaths and heartrate slowly evening out as he regains composure. Jason rubs at you affectionately and murmurs more praises while you tend to your own vorniness, Neal poking and chuckling tiredly at the ticklish sensation. Once all three of you are spent, you fall asleep in the most intimate of cuddlefests.


End file.
